Major Eker
Located in the Medical Center in the Yavin Labor Outpost, Major Eker serves as the Tier 2 Alliance Starfighter Pilot trainer for members of Crimson Phoenix Squadron. He will guide you through your second tier of pilot training, offering missions you must complete before training new skill boxes. You'll need to accumulate enough XP for your first Tier 2 skill box before Eker will offer you a mission. Pilot Missions Escort important person out of the Yavin system Escort important person out of the Yavin system You are ordered to provide escort for a freighter trying to get through the Imperial blockade around Yavin 4. The lady being transported is apparently extremely important to the Alliance and cannot be harmed or captured by the Empire. We are counting on you pilot! You will need to defeat waves of : * 3 Tier 2 TIE Fighters Reward: * 5000 Credits. * 75 Rebel Faction points. * A Level 4 Incom "K-77" Shield Generator. Steal patrol routes from Imperial spy shuttle An Imperial shuttle has malfunctioned in the Yavin system. The Alliance needs to establish a new blockade run and by getting that data from this spy shuttle that should be a lot easier. It won't stay immobilized for long though as the Empire without a doubt has sent a rescue team. * a Tier 2 Lambda Shuttle "Imperial "Lambda" shuttle" * Disable the Imp. Shuttle by using the([ or ]) keys to select the Main Reactor, Inspect, and Dock it to steal the data. Reward: * 5000 Credits * 75 Rebel Faction Points * A Level 4 Mon Calamari "D-22" Droid Interface. Intercept and steal data from Imperial recovery shuttle Intercept and steal data from Imperial recovery shuttle Lok system A part of the database on the Death Star space station has been found fairly intact in the debris floating around the moon of Yavin 4. Unfortunally the Empire has already recovered it and are shipping it through the Lok System right now... Your Job is to steal it from them. Sometimes when you inspect it, it will show a message saying its activating its self-destruct mechanism; the shuttle will do no such thing and your ship won't be harmed in anyway. You will need to Inspect the Lambda shuttle (better disable it first), and destroy its escort: * 3 Tier 2 "TIE Fighter". * (Note: If you have been in the area for a bit and the shuttle has not spawned, look for a cluster of Tier 2 TIE Fighters (I found them about 2500m out from WP) and destroy them. The shuttle will re-spawn seconds after at the waypoint.) Eliminate Imperial fighters Shortly after you inspect the Shuttle will come Imperial reinforcements, destroy them all: * 3 Tier 2 "TIE Interceptor". Reward: * 5000 Credits. * 75 Rebel Faction points. * A Level 4 Novaldex "Hypernova" Starship Booster. Escort the smuggler transporting Death Star data Escort the smuggler transporting Death Star data Lok system Apparently the Death Star section from the freighter in the last mission pummeled through orbit and landed on Lok, still partly intact. Nym has found it and he's willing to sell it to the Alliance. You have to travel to Lok and escort the smuggler (Nym Light Smuggle Vessel) against Imperial starships: * 3 Tier 2 "TIE Interceptor". Reward: * 5000 Credits * 75 Rebel Faction Points * A level 4 weapon : "Taim & Bak Ion Driver". Major Eker will send you to Arnecio Ulvaw'op when ready for your next assignment. Category:Alliance Pilot trainers Category:Crimson Phoenix Squadron Category:Yavin IV NPCs